


Sonder

by xypeilo



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Some angst, bus driver!Wade, student!peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: Peter, a college student, takes the bus on a daily basis to and from school, and forms an unexpected and unlikely relationship with the bus driver, Wade.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where I'm going with this. This'll be short and I kinda just wanna hone my writing skills through this fic.

“Lost?” The bus driver stopped at Peter’s stop. He noticed the small brunet seemed a little troubled, constantly looking at his phone and reading the digital display on the busses surrounding him.

Peter scratched his head as the driver stepped off the vehicle and stretched. The train station had too many bus stops he didn't know which one to get onto.

“Does this bus go to the community college?” he asked the older man.

The blond nodded. “It does, but I'm required to take a 20 minute break before the next departure.”

“Oh…”

The driver took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket as he watched Peter continue to panic.

“Most college kids with 9AM classes take the earlier bus that leaves around 8:15.” He said, lighting his cigarette. “Your first day of college I take it?”

Peter nodded, watching the driver take a seat at a bench nearby. They were the only ones at the bus stop at the moment. On weekdays it would suddenly get busy, with long lines of people waiting in front of the bus doors – and just like that, the station would be deserted. 

“Why don't you sit with me?” 

Peter looked at him nervously. He never met anyone with such an intimidating stature; most of his body was covered in tattoos and was built for maybe wrestling or boxing – Peter would've never guessed he was a bus driver. Most of his friends looked the complete opposite of this man.

“I promise I won’t bite.” Wade suddenly said, noticing how uncomfortable Peter looked. “I'm just bored and tired right now. I could use a small conversation. My name is Wade by the way.” The blond ran a quick hand through his hair and offered a handshake. Peter nervously shook his hand, feeling a very authoritative grip from him. He was too afraid to say no, so he sat down on the bench a couple feet away from him.

“I-I'm Peter.” was all he could say.

“What’s your major Peter?”

“I'm not sure...I'm just taking general ed classes first before I settle on something.”

Wade nodded, his eyes focused on the other busses coming and going. “That's good, that's good. Take your time and find what you like, ya know? Just don't take too long, those classes add up. Do you have an idea of what you wanna do?”

“Psychology...maybe? I’m not sure. Did you go college?”

Wade smirked and opened his arms, showing his bus driver outfit. “Does it look like I went to college?”

Peter’s face went red. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean–”

The blond laughed. “Don't worry, you didn't offend me. I chose not to go to college.”

“Can I ask why?”

Wade sat back and huffed out a long train of smoke. “It just wasn't my thing. I think education is important until high school is over. Then you can decide if you wanna work nine to five in an office or at a grocery store – do what makes you happy because you're gonna do it for the rest of your life. At least that's how I look at it.”

There was a pause, as Peter reflected on the choices he made in life. Was he happy? “And do you regret being in the position you’re in?”

Wade blew out more smoke and chuckled as he peered at Peter. “Do I regret being in this position? Being happy? Not a damn second. I love my job. I love working in retail and being a driver because I love being around people. I'm sure there's many areas of study that allow you to interact with different people but for some reason it feels more natural to me doing it this way.”

Peter stared at him in awe. He wished he was in total control of his future. If he told aunt May that'd he’d be in retail for the rest of his life she’d have a heart attack. 

“Anyway,” Wade placed the cigarette under his shoe to put it out and tossed it in the trash next to him. “Enough about me and my philosophies…oh. That bus right there can take you straight to the school. I won't be leaving for another ten minutes.”

Peter glanced at the bus starting up as people boarded it. He looked back at Wade and smiled.

“Then I'll wait ten minutes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit the minor mistakes later since I'm doing this on my phone (I forgot my laptop). Anyway miss you guys! Enjoy!

Peter eventually took the 8:45AM bus every day instead of the 8:15, just so he could sit with Wade for twenty minutes. He even moved his classes around to accommodate that. Even when Wade’s twenty minute break ended, Peter always stood next to him on the bus, as he held onto the rail. Until today.

“Peter, you should sit down.” Wade chuckled, though he secretly wanted him to stay. But he noticed Peter didn't have very good balance and stumbled whenever Wade braked or made a turn.

“Don’t change the subject. This is serious. Okay, so Harry was whining that his code wouldn't work, right? I was thinking well maybe he just didn't turn on his server–”

“Why would he have to turn on the server? What is that?” Wade wasn't into the technological world nor did he know anything about it. He never questioned the technicalities of the IPhone – if it worked, it worked.

“Sh, don't interrupt – anyway, his server was already on. So I thought okay maybe it was a typo in the coding. So we scanned all two hundred lines of code –”

Wade flinched, keeping his eyes on the road. “Jesus, two hundred? You guys write two hundred lines of gibberish?”

“It depends on what we’re coding but anyway shut up. Shit what was I gonna say?”

The blonde snorted. “You scanned Harry’s code.”

“Right!” Peter clapped his hands once as he remembered, but suddenly lunged forward when Wade braked. He barely saved himself from hitting his face against the rail.

“Alright, Pete. It's time you resign as co-pilot, I need you to sit down.” Wade furrowed his brows in concern. “I don't want you getting hurt.”

Peter stood up and grabbed the rail again. He looked up ahead and saw that they were nearing the school.

“But…” Peter hesitated and bit his lip. He liked Wade’s company and if he had to sit down they’d be too far away from each other. But he sighed and obeyed him, sitting at a seat closest to Wade, but too far to converse.

It was the quietest two minutes of Peter’s life. He glanced back at Wade who kept his eyes on the road. Peter slipped on his backpack as the bus came to a slow stop from of his school and headed towards the doors, but Wade lightly reached for his elbow. He came to an abrupt stop and turned to the driver.

“I'll see you tomorrow, okay?” Wade said in a low voice, his smile hopeful.

Still, Peter felt a little bummed out. “Okay.”

“Peter wait–” As people got off the bus, Wade quickly pulled out an old transfer ticket from the small trash bin next to him and smoothed it out over the steering wheel. He took out a pen from his pocket and scribbled over the piece of paper.

“Erm… my number.” Wade said nervously as he handed it to him. “So you could, yknow. Tell me more about coding.”

Peter’s eyes slowly lit up and reached for the paper, but Wade slightly retracted.

“Please only text me in the evening, okay? I'll be home by then.”

The brunet nodded vigorously. “I will, I promise.”

Wade softened his gaze and finally smiled, handing over the paper. “Good. I’ll talk to you tonight then.”

* * *

 

There was a new kind of feeling lighting up Peter’s chest. Having the...what was the word Peter was looking for...privilege, of having this man’s number made him feel giddy. Was it weird befriending a bus driver? Peter didn’t have too many friends, and even his close friends were too busy worrying about their own lives and upcoming exams. Peter felt different around Wade – he made life seem so easy, especially being in the profession he was in. Somehow talking with him just alleviated all the stress.

The brunet carried the worn transfer paper in his wallet, occasionally taking it out to admire the penmanship. Even though he had already added Wade’s number into his contact list, he refused to throw away the paper. Instead he tucked it carefully in the corner of his wallet to keep it safe.

He wanted to text Wade now. He wanted to see how he was doing, what was on his mind – if he had any more philosophies he’d like to discuss. He wanted to hear his opinion on president Trump or his thoughts on global warming. Peter wanted to hear him talk. But he didn’t want to anger Wade, so he forced himself to avoid looking at his phone.

He was at school and he needed to focus…

Of course Peter always gave into temptation, so he pulled out his phone and quickly texted Wade.

Peter: This is Peter.  
Peter: Peter from the bus.  
Peter: I’m not texting you to have a conversation or anything I know you’re busy, I just wanted to let you know it’s me, Peter from the bus, and that you have my number now. :-)  
Peter: Okay, sorry for blowing up your phone. I’ll text you tonight.  
Peter: Or you text me. Whoever gets home first.  
Peter: Ok bye.

“What are you smiling for?” Harry asked, finally looking up from his laptop to see Peter squirming in excitement in front of his. “Is coding that exciting for you?”

Peter shook his head, still smiling. Somehow it irritated Harry. “I’m just thinking. Hey what time is it?”

“It’s 3:05, what the hell is so amusing?”

Peter bit his lip, trying to hide the blinding smile that forced its way to release in the miserable room.

“Nothing, I just can’t wait to go home.”

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned over to the redhead next to him. “MJ, Peter’s lost it. I think he should drop the class.”

MJ looked up at Peter who was now covering his mouth as he tried to scanning his code. She narrowed her eyes. “Peter, do you have a girlfriend?”

Suddenly the brunet dropped his smile and furrowed his brows. “What? No! God no. I just made a new friend a couple of weeks ago and I finally got his number.”

“His?” MJ raised a brow.

“Am I not allowed to make friends? He’s just really interesting is all – MJ stop looking at me like that, I’m not gay.”

MJ leaned over to Harry. “Starting to understand why he broke up with me now.”

What?!” MJ and Harry broke out in laughter. “I’m not gay! Give me a break, he’s just a really good friend.”

“We’re just messing with you, Peter. It’s good to have new friends. What’s so fascinating about him?” Both MJ and Harry leaned closer to Peter, waiting for details.

What was so fascinating about him? Everything was fascinating. So Peter rambled on about how he was a bus driver, but he had such a good outlook on life – and how Peter was completely at awe with the fact that even though he was paid minimum wage, he was living comfortably. Then he shared Wade’s philosophies on education and politics and was completed flabbergasted by how educated he was despite not going to college. It really opened his eyes.

But there was something more about Wade that Peter couldn’t put into words…

Thankfully, Harry and MJ seemed to like the sound of Wade and wanted to meet him one day. To which Peter agreed, but secretly disagreed. Wade was _his_ friend.

* * *

 

5:00PM

Peter was finally home. He briefly greeted aunt May and uncle Ben and ran upstairs to his room, tossing his bag by his test and dropped himself on his bed. He stared at his phone and waited. Should he text first or should he wait? He had already texted Wade, but what if Wade was waiting for him? Or what if Wade wasn’t home yet? Did he lose his phone?

In the midst of his troubling thoughts, Peter’s phone buzzed. His heart stopped and he quickly unlocked his phone and went to his inbox.

Wade: Haha, hey Peter. I just got home. Hope you’re getting home safely. Text me when you can.

Peter’s heart was racing and pounding so hard it felt like it was about to explode. Why was he feeling like this? He didn’t understand, but at the same time he didn’t care. He quickly tapped a reply.

Peter: I just got home too! I got here safely, wanted to take an Uber because it was getting too dark. How was work?

Wade didn’t take too long to reply, responding almost immediately.

Wade: It was fine. Had a bit of an argument with a guy who was 25 cents short on his bus fare. But I let him on the bus anyway, no biggie. :-)

Peter: That’s great to hear! Are you working tomorrow?

Wade: I am, I have to wake up at 6 in the morning. But I get to see you tomorrow, so that’s cool.

Peter: Then I can tell you more about my coding class!

Wade: Only if you sit down.

Peter: But it’s hard to hear you, the bus is so loud. I’ll be more careful next time, I promise. :-(

Wade: You can tell me about coding here.

Peter: But it’s too long to type and hard to explain through text.

Wade: Then we’ll have to find something else to talk about here.

Peter: Politics? Science? How well are you familiar with STEM cell research?

Wade: Hahaha, I’m too tired to talk about that stuff. You’ve got a lot of energy in the evening to discuss politics and science. Let’s just get to know each other, is that okay?

Peter: Lol, sorry about that. I’m pretty much ready for any conversation! :-) Do you have any pets?

Wade: I do. I have two dogs, a chocolate lab and a pug. Funny looking pair, but they’re best friends. :-) How ‘bout you?

Peter: My aunt is allergic to cats and she hates dogs, so I don’t have any. :-( One day though.

Peter was glued to his phone until midnight. Exchanging questions for hours, they got to know each other, discovering their similarities and differences which brought them closer as friends. Wade told Peter about his life growing up – the fact that he was an only child, and both of his parents passed away when he was in high school, Peter was able to relate to him on that level and connect. They shared memories of their parents, shifting to a deep conversation about life and death.

Peter liked flexible conversations like that – he was always prepared for a deep conversation. With his other friends, they were mostly drama with other people – so-and-so said this-and-that with such-and-such – He didn’t care about those things. With Wade, he was having a real, adult conversation with someone...and that made him appreciate Wade even more. Peter’s eyes were beginning to give up on him after hours of staring into his tiny screen and occasionally tearing up over the conversation of their parents – and whether Wade was feeling the same way was unknown to him, but it was 12AM and they both needed to get up early in the morning. Thankfully, Wade spoke up about the matter.

Wade: I have to get some sleep now, haha. You should too. I wasn’t expecting on staying up this late, but I really enjoyed our conversation. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? It was wonderful getting to know you Peter. Good night. :-)

Peter: I really enjoyed our conversation too. :-) I’ll see you tomorrow, Wade.

 

Peter immediately closed his eyes and rolled over, tossing his phone on the other side of the bed. He pulled the comforter up to his chin and rubbed his face in the pillow. He was tired, but his heart wouldn’t stop pounding. Why wouldn’t it stop?

He never felt this way for someone. Was he that deprived of quality friends? That couldn’t have been possible. He loved the conversation he had with Wade and was absolutely inspired by his mentality. The only reason he that was left that could explain why Peter felt this way was –

“Oh fuck.” Peter’s whispered harshly as his eyes snapped open. “I think I like him.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you get mad, yes I know it's a short chapter and I'm sorry.

Peter stormed into his programming class, going straight to his friends’ table and slammed his “Python for Idiots” next to Harry’s keyboard. The two jumped, staring at him with fearful eyes. 

“I’m not gay.” Peter started, trying to convince himself, then pushed off the table and walked around trying to process his next words. “I’m not gay, but I fucking like this guy–maybe more than I should? I don’t know. I don’t know what’s going on with me. MJ what’s going on with me?”

Harry and MJ both sighed in relief, putting a hand on their chest to catch their breath. “Jesus Peter, don’t scare us like that.”

“But I’m being serious!” Peter flopped down in front of his computer, paying little attention to the fact that he was pressing the power button to the tower one too many times. “I’ve never seen him in a sexual or romantic way when we met–but last night after we just connected, you know what I’m saying? After we just connected, I had this feeling in my heart like–I like him.”

“You don’t have to be gay, you can just happen to like a guy–” Harry explained, but Peter put his hand up to stop him. 

“I mean I look at boobs and I’m like–yes. I could just put my face in them all day everyday. I think of another man’s balls in my face, and I’m like–no. No way. I don’t swing that way that far. Maybe? I don’t know.”

“Maybe you don’t just want any guy’s balls in your face, just Wade’s.” MJ suggested.

“Wait wait–is this a gay thing?” Harry scrunched his face. “Balls in the face?”

MJ raised a brow and looked at the ceiling to think about it. “I’m not sure. Is it like, for fun?”

“Balls to the face like two men literally putting their balls on each other's faces, or do you mean the sight of another man’s balls as ‘balls in your face’?” 

Peter furrowed his brows. “I mean like the sight of another man’s balls you moron.”

“Well it was a little misleading because for boobs you said you’d put your face in the them and when you mentioned a man’s sack, I thought–”

Peter threw a pencil at him to shut him up. “My point is – I like this guy and I don’t know what to do. What do you suggest, MJ?”

MJ sighed. “Well if he even likes you back, then I suggest going on a few dates with him. You don’t know if you’re gay or bisexual so you can worry about sex and the sight of his balls much later.”

Before Peter could respond, the professor spoke up. He was standing by the door staring at the three students with furrowed brows.

“What in God’s name did I just listen to?”

-

Peter hurried home to get some of his chores done so he could have as much uninterrupted time as possible. He even helped his aunt with dinner just so he could eat and finish his homework early. By the time it was seven, Wade finally messaged him. 

Wade: Hey Peter, I just got home. Are you busy right now?

Peter raised a brow and quickly replied. 

Peter: Not really, why?

Wade: Do you want to grab a coffee?

Peter: My aunt would kill me if she caught me sneaking out. 

Wade: Fair enough - I wouldn't want to get on her bad side when I meet her.

Peter choked on the water he was drinking. When he meets her? There's a when? When would that be? Peter wondered. When they start dating? When Peter comes out of the closet as “potentially-gay-but-mostly-straight”? The air began to feel a little too warm and Peter glanced at the body mirror across the room to confirm that he was indeed as red as a cherry. 

But did that mean that Wade was interested in him romantically? Was Peter just overthinking the situation the entire time and maybe this is a one sided relationship? 

Peter frowned and buried his face in his hands. He was confused with himself and this friendship between Wade and him. Before Peter could get lost in a downward spiral of what if’s, his phone dinged again.

Wade: Do you wanna Skype or FaceTime instead?

Peter: Sure, that'd be easier for someone like me who can't type as fast as he talks lol.

While they exchanged Skype information, Peter went to the mirror to fix his hair. Should he swoop it to the left or to the right? Fuck it, he decided to keep it messy. The plain white t-shirt looked too plain – he didn't want Wade thinking he wears his school clothes to bed (which he really does), so he threw his college hoodie on. He looked at himself in the mirror again and couldn't tell if it looked like he was trying to hard or not trying hard enough.

Peter groaned and dropped his head against the wall. “WHY DO I EVEN CARE?”

The Skype ringtone blasted from his laptop, making him jump. He ran to his bed and put it in his lap – he didn't know why he was so nervous, it was just a simple little Skype call. But despite that, his palms were sweaty and his heart was racing like crazy.

Then Peter answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my "balls to the face" dilemma up there...


End file.
